


Neophilia

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Basically Christmas fluff, F/M, Smol hats, With a brief mention of Ibuki/Mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: Sonia is intrigued by the prospect of Christmas and decides to seek out Gundam to experience it with someone for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorta_sora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorta_sora/gifts).



> MY SECOND GIFT TO YOU ILU AND I WROTE THIS AT SONIC SPEED!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Gundam is, understandably, not sure what to think when Sonia shows up at his cabin door at 10pm with the brightest and most blinding smile he’s ever witnessed in his life. He tugs up his scarf while stepping back to allow her room to enter, hiding the beginnings of a blush creeping its way onto his face.

She has small dark circles beginning to form beneath her eyes, her hair tied into a messy high ponytail. It was fairly cold out since it was late, so she’s wearing warm and comfortable looking pink pajamas that consist of a short sleeved shirt and long pants. There’s a symbol he doesn’t recognise on them, but he’s sure it’s related to the occult in some way or another.

“I apologise for showing up so suddenly,” she says slowly and deliberately, like she’d spent the past hour or so practicing it in front of a mirror, “I just simply could not hold myself back any longer! Would it be okay if I asked you if I could stay for the night?”

As he feels his ears burning, Cham-P squeaks in something akin to amusement from its perch on his shoulder as he splutters in response to her question. He doesn’t dare allow his thoughts to wander as to why such a question is being asked, but his brain also isn’t allowing him to give any semblance of an actual reply to figure out what was going on.

She’s staring at him with barely contained excitement in those big, light green eyes, her hands clenched into passionate fists as she gently bounces up and down. He can practically see stars in her eyes.

“The Dark Queen wishes to room with me and the Dark Devas of Destruction? Very well,” he grits out the reply, glad to be of assistance, “You are not a mere mortal like the others on this wretched island, so you will not be harmed. Perhaps it would even awaken you to your potential!”

She pumps her fist into the air victoriously, letting out a light giggle as she shouts in glee. At his acceptance, she skips past him and into the room happily with her long ponytail bobbing behind her as she does. San-D and Maga-Z follow her with happy curiosity, sitting in her lap as she lowers herself onto his bed and opens her bag up without delay.

“I was told about a tradition that I have never celebrated before,” she admits as her hands search the confines of her seemingly full bag, intense concentration on her face as the tip of her tongue pokes out of her mouth, “We do not have Christmas in Novoselic, though we do have something quite similar… It looks like a lot of fun, so I wanted to celebrate it with you.”

He coughs into his fist, casting away any and all indecent thoughts that may have popped into his head earlier. He thought it would be something like this, especially since he’d noticed Togami carting around boxes of decorations. Ibuki had also tried to approach him to talk about it and enroll his assistance to hang up lights and tinsel, but luckily for him, Tsumiki had managed to get herself tangled up in the lights and gave him a chance to retreat as Ibuki bounded over to her instantly.

He’d never celebrated it before and he wasn’t interested in starting to. Mortal holidays held no meaning to him aside from birthdays, but he usually only paid attention to that of his animal companions, so it wasn’t the same.

There was simply no point in it to him. The holy days of the simple-minded folk never really made any sense to him and were beneath him. He wasn’t about to bow down to someone else’s religious figure and gather around a plastic tree to find out what was in the colourful mystery cubes beneath it… how ridiculous.

Sonia’s glimmering eyes make him swallow his retort. She looked so incredibly delighted to be there with him and he didn’t want to crush or destroy that for her, so he started to weigh the pros and cons in his mind. He supposes that it wouldn’t hurt to celebrate with her just this once, if only just to appease her and get the experience under his belt.

“I haven’t celebrated it before…” he admits, and she nods in understanding the moment he says it, smile still ever present on her face. “Very well, we will stay up tonight and spend the Eve together. Is that what you wish?”

She beams, practically sparkling and lighting up the room with her absolute joy. He instinctively wants to cover his eyes with his hand, but he decides against it at the last moment. He wasn’t sure about it, but since it was within the confines of his room and it was already extremely late, it wouldn’t hurt to play along.

“We can both get into the ‘Christmas cheer’ for the first time together!” She says happily, practically vibrating from her seat on his bed. “For the occasion, I knitted something for the Dark Devas of Destruction!”

At the exclamation, she pulls out four miniature Santa hats and quickly adorns both San-D and Maga-Z with their own. They all had their own little separate designs and he could instantly tell that she worked hard on them and kept each of their individual personalities in mind while she created them. 

Pulling up his scarf, he hides the flattered blush that slowly spreads across his cheeks. It felt like the whole notion was ridiculous, but he couldn’t deny that they looked happy with their new accessories and that they suited them.

“How… thoughtful of you,” he replies, watching as Jum-P and Cham-P make their way over to her to get their own as well. “Is there anything else you would like to do?”

Once Sonia is finished and content with the way the hats looked, she folds her hands in her lap and smiles up at him innocently. The Dark Devas of Destruction all gathered in her lap and made themselves comfortable, and in that moment, he felt as though she really were coming into her role as The Dark Queen. It was a sight to behold.

“Hm,” she hums thoughtfully, tilting her head. “I am not sure what else people do aside from decorating… Oh! I did find a movie in one of the boxes that Togami had that looked interesting, so we could watch that if you like!”

She rummages about in her bag once again, taking out a movie that he should have expected to see but honestly didn’t. It was a horror movie of some kind that was Christmas related and he’d never seen it before, but it did seem like just the thing that would catch Sonia’s eye as opposed to the normal happy-go-lucky movies that circulated around during the last month of the year.

Seeing no harm in it and happy that it wasn’t going to be some cheesy happy junk, he takes the movie off of her and takes a quick look at the front and back of the case. Since it was Christmas, Monokuma had agreed to give everyone a TV in their cabin to watch movies like these if they wanted to even though none of the channels seemed to work, so it was fortunate that they managed to find this stuff hidden in storage.

“Very well,” he answers as he takes the disk out and inserts it into the slot in the TV, “We shall see how worth our time this film is.”

Turning around and making his way over to his bed, he pauses halfway and wonders if it would be inappropriate to sit beside her. Noticing his hesitation immediately, Sonia pats the empty space on the bed to her right with that innocent smile still lighting up her face.

“Indeed,” she agrees with a nod, putting her bag down on the floor. “Hurry and take a seat so we can watch!”

Shaking his head, he turns the light off and sits right where she’d directed him to before taking hold of the remote and adjusting the TV so they would be able to hear it properly. It seemed like it was an old movie, not that he really minded, so it was most likely going to be loud and dark.

She leans into his side lightly, closing the distance between them and staring at the screen with barely contained excitement as the menu pops up after some uninteresting advertisements. The closeness between them made him nervous, but… it felt nice. If she didn’t think there was anything wrong with it, then neither would he.

The movie was about some girls receiving lascivious phone calls from a mysterious stranger who eventually started to threaten them. A girl then went missing and another one was murdered, and then the horror truly began. It didn't seem extremely enthralling to him, but he could see the appeal.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t scare easily, but he honestly couldn’t even keep his eyes on the screen in the first place. He found himself often looking at Sonia to see her reactions – the excitement and curiosity in her eyes and the way she’d look at him every once in a while to check up on him – and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why.

She was intriguing to him and most definitely unlike any other person he’d ever come across. Even though the movie seemed interesting enough, he was glad that he was so preoccupied or else he probably would’ve embarrassed himself.

When it gets towards the end of the movie, he makes an attempt to watch at least a little bit after realising that she might want to talk about it once it’s over. He’s flinching a lot more than he’d like to admit, but at least he was able to keep any reactions more noticeable than that under check.

That is, until he jumped so violently that he accidentally pushed Sonia away from him since she had never moved away from him no matter how much he moved about. She turned to him in question, giving him an intent but quick once over before directing her attention back to the movie.

Then her finger pokes at one of his, a small smirk forming on the corner of her face as her hand hovers above his. It’s a question that he’s not sure about the answer to, but he puts his palm up nonetheless and allows their fingers to gently intertwine as his cheeks heat up.

She leans against him once again, this time resting her head against his shoulder. He wonders why she’d do that considering how jumpy he was, but she looked so happy there that he didn’t want to ruin the moment for her. It seemed like there were only a few minutes left judging by how things were wrapping up, so as long as he was focused on the warm feeling of her hand in his, he felt as though he'd be alright.

“Delightful!” She shouts as the end credits start to roll, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. “That was better than I expected, though I admit that it was rather cliché. That does not mean it was bad, however!”

“It was… interesting,” he responds, blushing as she looks up at him to give him a cheeky grin. “What is it?”

“You were looking at me almost throughout the entire thing,” she says, a light blush starting to form on her face, “Is that what you are saying was interesting, or am I mistaken?”

He coughs, internally annoyed at himself for thinking he could get away with it. “Well, I mean…”

“In that case…” Her blush growing stronger, she leans down to look in her bag once again, this time pulling out some mistletoe. “Do you know what this represents?”

Coughing again and this time also choking on his saliva, he looks at the mistletoe in disbelief. Considering their conversation, she seemed to have some knowledge of what it meant, but he wasn’t sure if he should be thinking about doing such things with her…

“You kiss beneath it,” he states simply, licking his lips. “A mortal tradition I never really understood, but…”

“Can I kiss you?”

It was straightforward. She looked at him with a bit of unease but aside from that, she seemed to be genuinely asking.

He nods yes.

She places the now sleeping Dark Devas of Destruction on a pillow at the end of the bed, making sure not to jostle or wake any of them as she did. Then, taking the mistletoe into her hand, she dangles it above their heads as she leans her face closer to his.

Palms sweating, he closes his eyes and notices that his heart is racing wildly in his chest. He knew he enjoyed spending time with her, but not to such an extent. He’d definitely be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed the crush starting to form… but he never expected her to reciprocate those feelings no matter how well they got along with each other.

Their lips connect.

Her lips are soft and taste slightly of peaches, making him wonder if it was lip balm or if she had just eaten peaches before arriving. He moves closer to press their lips more firmly together, their noses brushing awkwardly as he does. The smile that forms on her face is hard to ignore, so he finds himself smiling back just as eagerly.

It felt like it was over too quickly as she leans back to let out the breath that she’d been holding, leaving him panting as he realised he had done the same thing.

“That was…” she says, rubbing her lips together happily. “That is a nice tradition to take part in. Though, I must admit, I do not think I would have enjoyed it as much with anyone other than you.”

Not trusting himself to speak, he buries himself into his scarf and nods, taking her hand into his once again and trying to calm himself down. His heart ached with longing, his affections for her suddenly seemingly taking over his entire being.

“Would you like to watch another movie?” She giggles lightly, playing with his fingers and pressing a kiss his temple.  “Perhaps we can kiss after this one, too?”

He simply nods again.


End file.
